Juniper Twist
Juniper Twist is a tribute made by Biel1458. He cannot be used without permission since he belongs to the user who made him. Information Name: Juniper Twist Age: 18 District: 12 Gender:. Male Personality: Juniper is reliable, calm, and cares about people around him. He likes to make everyone feel good, but only if they deserve this treatment. If betrayed, he can become vengeful, cruel, and capable to do anything for revenge. He likes to feel confortable and safe around other people, maily because of his autophobia, that is really stronger than the normal autophobia. Weapon: Javelin Spear Height: 5`7 Strenghts: Despite having autophobia, juniper can control himself while he is alone. He also is g=a good swimmer and is excellent in spear throwing. He is reliable and will not backstab someone asily. Weaknesses: Juniper can lose control when overestimated or betrayed. He has autophobia and is not good with mutiple weaponry. Fears: Juniper cannot be alone during a long time. He can freak out and want to kill. This is called autophobia, but he has a stronger one, that makes him bloodthirsty. Interview strategy.Be calm, excentric and sweet Bloodbath strategy: No participation Games strategy: Juniper will stay with a small alliance due to his autophobia. He will not betray them, but will attack if they try to hurt him. Backstory: Juniper was born in a rich family in District 12. He had no siblings, but had parents that loved him and cared about him. He was considered a miracle, because before his birth, his mother was considered infertile. All his parents wanted was have a son, and somehow, they did. Juniper was well received in his district, and due to his father`s friendship with the mayor, soon Juniper`s family received a new house on the richest part of the district. During the first years of his life, Juniper never revealed any problem. He was just one more regular baby to the District, tough, on the 6th years of his life, things tended to be worst. One day, after his parents made him sleep, he started to panic on his bedroom. First of all, he started to stop breathing, and later he started to scream and smack his own head against the wall various times. His parents came to his help, and found him one the middle of his bedroom, laying on the carpet gasping for air. When his parents arrived, he stopped. After that day, everyone in the school heard about his attack and thought he was insane, a psychopath. Juniper tough, never knew what happened that day, but that wasn`t the last time. Every night he had those attacks, that soon became normal to his family. Nobody knew the truth about what actually was happening to him, so a lot of Capitol doctors started to study him, and discovered that he has autophobia, but not the normal type. A new type of the phobia, that made him bloodthirsty while having the attacks. His family was afraid of him, so at night, they locked him in the bedroom and ignored his shivers and screams. This freaked Juniper out. He started to destroy all the things in his bedroom: break walls, rip all his clothes, burn his family`s pictures and break everything around him. Then, after destroying everything prescious he had, he tried to commit suicide with a piece of glass, unsucessfully. Next morning, when his parents openned the door, they found all of Juniper`s things destroyed, and Juniper fainted, bleeding on the ground. They tried to walk to his asleep body, his mother first, but when she touched his cheek, he openned his eyes and attempted to stab her. He almost ripped her arm apart with his piece of glass, but his father blocked his attack just in time. He was sent to the jail to be executed, but the mayor`s daughter, that once fell in love with him, proved that he was mentally unstable and could not be executed, because his attacks were not optional. He lived in an asylum for mentally unstable teenagers during various years, untill he was reapedd for The Hunger Games. His parents, even sending him to the jail, were heartbroken, but didn`t visit him. Now he is in The Hunger Games, and will try to win for the love he once fell. Family: Jessica Twist - mother Jack Twist - father Token: The piece of glass he used when he attempted to commit suicide, but it is inside a locked box, to not help him in the arena. Victims: TBA Participations Don`t remember :3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:District 12 Category:Biel1458